Fly to the Sun
Summary Once again the cockroaches mess up, this time sending Oggy's house in space ! Before Oggy's house gets toasted by the Sun, what can Jack do ? Can he use a magnet or engine ? Either way he has to hurry, or Oggy's house will become Hot-sizzling Housie ! Plot The episode starts when Joey wants to blow up the fridge and eat up all the food from underground. At first his pals liked his plan but when Joey laughs, looking at the dozens of bombs set there, Marky and Dee Dee think he's gone mad ,but Joey ignores them. Just as Oggy approaches the fridge, Joey blows up the bombs, creating a vast explosion which simply caused the complete house to blow up into the space. The cockroaches couldn't breath there, explicitly because of lack of oxygen in space, and quickly went in. Oggy checked the fridge only realising some noise, which was of the explosion, leaving him to stop, and finds out his house is flying in space. Jack comes to Oggy's house, but what he saw was a nearly immesurable crater. He looks meticulously to the sky and sees trails of house-shaped perforations in the clouds. He takes his telescope to check and finds Saturn, then the Death Star(well that's wierd !) and then Oggy's house, and Oggy, who was waving at Jack with binoculars. Jack's mouth drops open and he sweared to bring Oggy back to his home. He decides to use a plunger and a rope, at first. He takes Bob's clothesline and throws it up. The rope almost reached and... Bob found Jack messing with his cloth-rope. Oggy became upset seeing that the rope didn't reach and tried to take the rope from the window but he began floating in space, the cockroaches help him but not nicely, they close the window on Oggy's tail, keeping him in contact with the house. Bob had beaten up Jack by that time and taken away his rope.Oggy then decides to take a bath but the cockroaches show their colours and start floating away with Oggy's towel and Oggy with immobolized water floated after ém. Next Jack plans to bring Oggy's house down with a huge Magnet Vehicle, not knowing that Oggy's house is not even made of metal and pulls some kind of satellites and metallic things down, unfortunately it all landed on Bob and Jack hid somewhere before Bob realises that it is Jack's doing. That's when a TWIST comes in the story and that is based on the title: Oggy's house is heading towards the Sun to burn into ashes ! Oggy feels hot but the roaches take Sun-bath in front of the window(somehow not feeling hot, despite being so close to the SUN).Then an aeroplane is revealed with some circuits broken up and Jack is also revealed and his plan either which was to use the Plane's engine as a jetpack to go into space, however Bob wanted to see, how Jack fails, But he went in the wrong direction and broke into Bob's house.Oggy then realises all curtains burning up and sits in front of a dozen fans. The roaches yet frying a sausage by the Sun which overfried and turned black, but the roaches were happy. Meanwhile Jack finally comes up with a spaceship which he had stolen. The roaches soon get aware of the problem and stick to Oggy, realising their fault. Headlines burn in Oggy's eyes and hears... Jack ! He has come with a spaceship ! He applies full force on pulling the house and the spaceship back to Earth, the difficulty was Sun's gravity field but then he presses the Turbo Speed button, but he had to paddle for that either. However Jack succeeded, just for the Police to arrest him. Oggy then visits Jack who is upset in Jail. Oggy gives him oranges to eat ,cheering him up, but then Bob comes to beat him up for troubling him so much. Poor Jack.. well, it's a good END :) Trivia/Errors *One of the things Jack attracted with the magnet vehicle was the Death Star from the movie Star Wars. *Oggy's house should have burned much earlier in this sense being SO close to the Sun, into roast toast, because of the Photosphere. *When the satellites and other metallic objects landed on Bob, due to the Magnet Vehicle, it had become some trash. *This episode is similar to Airship House just for different background and situation. *He could turn on the fans even though he was in space where there is no electricity. *The Sun looked totally real from this episode. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Both had a happy ending Category:2013 Episodes Category:Needs picture